


Like a heathen clung to the homily

by ASheepsLife



Series: Losers Bingo 19/20 [2]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Losers (2010)
Genre: (I blame Discord), 1940s Losers AU, Cougar and Peggy take Jensen apart, Don't copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Multi, No beta we die like mne, Threesome - F/M/M, and are smug about it, don't expect historical accuracy here folks, forgive me for dragging you into this Peggy, seriously they would not stop smirking oh my god, this is unmitigated filth, timeline: sometime during S2 of Agent Carter I guess?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASheepsLife/pseuds/ASheepsLife
Summary: In 1940s L.A., Cougar and Jensen are working with Peggy Carter for the SSR. One hot afternoon at Howard Stark's poolside, Peggy decides that actually, she'd quite like in on the action.Fill for my threesome and praise kink bingo squares.
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen (established relationship), Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen/Peggy Carter
Series: Losers Bingo 19/20 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561063
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Losers Bingo 2019/20





	Like a heathen clung to the homily

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fill for my threesome square on the Losers bingo, then at some point the praise kink snuck in as well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Shout-out to the Losers Discord server for suggesting this constellation; unfortunately, I don't recall who it was. Give me a shout if you want, then I'll credit you properly.
> 
> Title from Hozier's "Moment's Silence (Common Tongue)". (Originality? In _my_ fic titles? It's less likely than you think.)

Cougar cuts through the gloriously cool water, feeling the grime of a day’s work sloughing off one efficient stroke at a time. It’s not just the pressing L.A. heat; the damn city’s too crowded, too noisy, too dirty – and not only from the truly insane number of cars crawling through its streets. Working with Carter and the SSR has proved time and again that even Cougar’s low general opinion of his fellow man is overly optimistic. Collaring these assholes brings a certain sense of satisfaction that he can’t deny. He can’t shake the feeling, however, that prolonged exposure will eventually rub off.

Not that he exactly misses the smoking ruins of post-war Europe. The fighting might be over, but death and destruction are still ever-present, reminders of the very worst humanity has to offer. He has to admit, though, however grudgingly, that he does miss the rest of his team. He made it through the war with that bunch of losers; he’s come to accept that they’re probably bonded for life now.

Last he heard, they’ve joined forces with the Howling Commandos – what’s left of them, anyway. He can’t really see that working out for very long; going by the impression he gleaned from their literal run-in with the Commandos in Italy, both units are comprised of men more into following their own rules than lends itself to extended collaboration. Still, by demonstrating their aptitude for thoroughly getting in the way and managing to nearly blow the Commandos’ whole mission, they’d apparently impressed Carter enough for her to ask them to work with her after the war.

It had been kind of hilarious to see Jake that starstruck.

Clay had been less enthusiastic. He'd grievously affronted Jake by asking if Carter was ‘the one who ran with that star-spangled schmuck during the war’.

It had also been kind of hilarious to watch Jake splutter in indignation on Carter's behalf.

"Ran with?" he'd squawked, dropping the entrails of the pilfered radio he'd been gutting. " _Ran wi–_ She _made_ him, all right? There wouldn't've _been_ a Cap without Agent Carter. Ran with. Honestly…"

And, well. Where Jake goes, Cougar goes.

That’s how he found himself in L.A. of all places, doing laps in his private swimming pool.

Stark may be a rich asshole, but he doesn’t scrimp when it comes to sharing access to his amenities, up to and including the ranks of lightly-dressed knockouts he regularly conducts through his mansion. Which brings him back to the asshole part.

Cougar does appreciate the pool, though.

Not to mention the bed. It’s the most ridiculously extravagant thing he’s ever seen grace a bedroom, but he and Jake make good use of it.

(No one’s given any indication of having copped on to the fact that while both of them have been put up in their own rooms, only one of those is ever occupied during the night, but if what they say of servants is true, the Jarvises are likely well aware. If what they say of servants is true, though, he and Jake don’t have to fear exposure. Besides, he doesn’t think Stark cares enough about morality or social graces to deliver them to any authorities – on the contrary; he’d probably figure a scandalous rumor of that kind would give him an edge with the Hollywood crowd. As for Carter, she’s definitely not the type to clutch her pearls. Also, there’s the feeling Cougar occasionally gets from her interactions with Mrs. Jarvis.)

Fetching up against one end of the pool, Cougar turns and hooks his elbows over the edge, looking across at where Jake is reclining on one of the deck chairs. He doesn’t get how Jake can voluntarily roast himself in the sun like that. He doesn’t even tan; he just gets sunburn.

Since he’s also, however, in the habit of doing so in his indecently small, outrageously yellow swimming trunks, Cougar doesn’t see reason to complain. (All right, there was a little complaining when Jake first rolled them out, but Cougar felt in real danger of going blind, and his eyesight is sort of important to his work, after all.) Privately though, Cougar is glad that Jake manages to actually relax, like maybe the direct exposure to the California sun evaporates some of that restless energy that usually drives his perpetual motion – even if it’s only for short periods of time.

Already, Cougar can see Jake’s fingers twitch where they’re lying on his stomach, and he hasn’t been lying there half an hour.

From Jake’s hands, Cougar’s eyes rove up the expanse of his torso, glistening with a fine sheen of sweat and already starting to redden. He should really do something about that; wouldn’t do to let all that pale skin burn.

“Hey,” he calls out, legs still kicking lazily.

Jakes head comes up, showing off the only other thing he’s wearing: The bright red sunglasses that clash very loudly with his pants and that Cougar is sure he’s seen on Carter before.

“Yes, my favorite feline friend?”

“You’re looking a little cooked.”

Hoisting himself up on his elbows, Jake hooks a finger over the shades and slides them down his nose, looking at Cougar over the top.

“You saying I look hot?”

“I’m saying you look red,” Cougar retorts.

Tilting his head down, Jake regards himself intently for a moment.

“Nah, I’m not seeing it. You must be mistaken,” he declares, getting up and tossing the shades onto the chair. “Maybe I oughta come over there, give you a closer look.”

Without waiting for a reply, he takes three running strides and jumps into the pool, curled into a ball with a cry of “bombs away!”

Once the splash subsides, Cougar can make out Jake’s shape coming towards him under the water. He stills his legs and watches as Jake comes up right in front of him, breaching the surface with a vigorous shake of his head. He grins sunnily when Cougar blinks pointedly against the water flying off of him.

“Close enough?” he asks, treading water.

“No.”

Jake’s grin turns sly, and he floats closer, now occasionally brushing against Cougar as he keeps himself in place.

“How about now?”

Cougar shakes his head slowly, not breaking eye contact.

Licking his lips, Jake closes the distance, slinging his arms around Cougar’s shoulders and his legs around his waist. Cougar has a clear view of the walled pool area, he knows no one else is there, but the thrill of the illicit still shoots through him at the press of Jake’s body, warm and slick, all along the front of his.

“How about now?” Jake breathes against his lips. The water is sticking together his eyelashes, rendering them even more striking.

“Almost,” Cougar breathes back.

Then he unhooks his arms from the edge, wrapping them around Jake and sealing their lips together as they plunge under water.

It doesn’t last long. Soon enough, Jake has to release his hold on Cougar and come up for air, spluttering indignantly when Cougar follows him up.

“Oh, you’re a right bastard, you know that?” he coughs, splashing water at Cougar. “Anyone ever tell you that, huh?”

“Once or twice,” Cougar replies, moving in to continue kissing Jake properly, but he doesn’t get any further than sliding his hands up Jake’s arms.

“I trust you gentlemen are aware that the water is, in fact, quite clear and does not, as such, provide very good cover.”

Breaking apart as though scalded, the two of them turn to see Carter standing by the poolside in a swimsuit and a wide-brimmed sun hat, one hand on her hip, a tumbler in the other.

The instinctive threat assessment kicks in as adrenaline rushes through him. He’d figured Carter as the live and let live type, but experience has taught you can never be too careful. Beside him, he feels the same wariness pouring off of Jake in waves.

Their state of high alert, unsurprisingly, doesn’t go unnoticed.

“Relax,” Carter continues, dropping her usual brisk manner with a dismissive wave of her hand. “You have nothing to worry about from me. It’s not my place to judge.” She walks over to the deck chairs. “Besides, I make it a point to avoid hypocrisy if I can help it.”

With that, she sinks down on the chair Jake had vacated earlier, donning the glasses he had discarded and hiding her face under her hat by taking a sip of her drink – generally giving off the impression of someone who’s just shared something deeply personal and is not used to doing so.

Maybe Cougar hadn’t been off base when he’d thought he’d picked up on something passing between Carter and the dauntless Mrs. Jarvis, after all.

“As you were, gentlemen,” she instructs now while stretching out her legs in front of her, crossing them at the ankles. “Don’t let me interrupt you.”

A glance at Jake confirms that Cougar hasn’t misheard; he looks as dumbfounded as Cougar feels – probably more so. Fair enough; it isn’t Cougar whose personal hero has just revealed that she is of similar bent to them and that she, what? Wouldn’t mind a show? She’s good at concealing things behind her forward attitude, but there had been something in her voice…

The part of Cougar that expects the worst from people is demanding they call her bluff, expose her discomfort at being confronted with the reality of what she’s suggesting.

Since that part features very prominently in Cougar’s head, and he’s never played it safe in his life, he sidles up to Jake and slides a hand along his shoulder until he can squeeze the nape of his neck. Still friendly.

It succeeds in drawing Jake’s eyes to his, and while he’s still visibly stunned, there’s no distrust in them, no fear. He’s not suspecting Carter of malice. That’s when Cougar’s reckless streak takes over, the reckless streak he and Jake both share, that gets them into dumb shit reason would otherwise prevent. He gets the feeling Carter has that in common with them, too.

He pulls Jake in by his nape, and his eyes are bright and a little wild and yeah, there is the recklessness. Jake’s arms come up around his shoulders, he pulls himself close, and then their lips meet.

They kiss slow and thorough, deliberate, and Cougar is acutely aware of their audience, and he’s sure Jake is, too, because he’s more careful but more purposeful than usual. Cougar knows Jake intimately, knows how he feels and sounds and moves. They’ve done this a hundred times, but this time, someone is watching them, and Cougar runs hot with it, sliding his other hand into Jake’s hair and pressing close.

He can tell Jake’s getting hot and bothered as well, can feel it against his hip. He maneuvers them so he can crowd Jake against the side of the pool, boxes him in with his hands on the edge, drinking up the little noises Jake can never contain. Jake is moving against him, even more restless than usual, and the feeling of his skin sliding along Cougar’s makes Cougar bite at his lip, skirting the edge of control. He can’t help the way his leg comes up to push between Jake’s thighs when Jake fists a hand in his hair, pulling just this side of too hard. Jake’s whimper breaks them apart, and Cougar rests his forehead against Jake’s in a bid to stall further escalation.

Carter doesn’t grant them the respite.

“What do you say we take this somewhere more private? I don’t know about you chaps, but I don’t particularly fancy giving anyone else a show.”

It takes about a second, then both their heads turn as one in her direction. Cougar wonders if this time he really did mishear her, but the high color on Carter’s cheeks tells him he hasn’t. There’s not a lot can surprise him, but she’s done it once again.

Is she really suggesting…?

It’s hard to read her behind the sunglasses, but the way her hands are toying with her tumbler makes it clear she’s nervous about something, all right.

When Cougar turns back to Jake, to see how he’s taking all of this, Jake’s still staring at Carter, looking like his needle might be stuck. Cougar shifts against him and his eyes dart back to Cougar’s, wide and dazed. _Reckless_. His lips are parted, and red from Cougar’s kissing them and just like that, Cougar _wants_. He wants to see the two of them together so bad it takes his breath away.

When in Rome. Carter’s one hell of a dame, and together, she and Cougar just might manage to blow Jake’s mind.

Cougar raises an inquiring eyebrow at Jake; he’s on board, but this comes down to Jake.

Who reads Cougar’s assent at a glance.

“Holy shit.”

Since Jake’s wheels appear to be in spin, Cougar decides to get the ball rolling. He gives Jake’s lips a lingering look, before pushing off the pool wall and diving over to Carter’s side. Pulling himself out of the water, he walks over to her, keenly aware that his wet swimming trunks are probably doing squat to conceal the growing signs of his arousal. He lets his gaze travel up her legs, bared by her bathing suit, in a way he would never dare under ordinary circumstances, until he comes to a stop at her side. Her head is tilted back from tracking his progress, and he reaches out and carefully removes her hat. While the imbalance in being on display is undeniably heady, he wants to even the playing field a little.

Dropping the hat on a separate chair, Cougar holds out his hand to Carter. The touch of their hands is electric, even though it’s by far not the first time – Carter’s not afraid to get physical, as the sparring match she’d ~~challenged~~ invited him to had emphatically shown. He pulls her to standing without moving out of her space, so they end up almost literally nose to nose. She doesn’t take her hand back until Cougar lets go to reach for the glass she’s still holding. This close, he can see her eyes even through her shades, and he holds her gaze while he tips his head back and takes a drink of her whiskey.

“Where do you suggest we take this show?” he asks, offering her the glass back.

“Well,” she starts, clearing her throat, “Howard did provide me with an exceedingly generous…room.” She takes the glass and has a drink herself. “Follow me.”

With that, she moves past him, brushing along his side as she goes.

Cougar turns to Jake, who’s got one hand clamped on the edge of the pool and is watching Carter’s exit with wide eyes.

“You coming?” Cougar asks.

Jake blinks at him for a second before finding his voice.

“Nah, you go ahead. I thought I’d sit this one out,” he says as he finally makes his way over. With a roll of his eyes, Cougar snatches up one of their towels and dries himself off perfunctorily. “This isn’t, after all, something I have, repeatedly, thought of in my wildest dreams.”

He’s out of the pool now, so Cougar loops the towel around his neck and reels him in.

“Your dream’s about to come true.”

With that, Cougar pulls the towel over Jake’s head and scrubs vigorously at his hair.

With a muffled exclamation of protest, Jake yanks the towel down. When he looks at Cougar, his eyes are serious, in odd contrast to his flushed cheeks and wildly spiked hair.

“You all right with this?”

Cougar gives his best _what’s not to like?_ shrug.

Jake grins at him.

“You’re so full of it.”

He turns Cougar around by his shoulders and pushes him in the direction Carter disappeared.

“Now let’s get moving. We wouldn’t want to keep a lady waiting. That’s just bad manners.”

Belatedly, Jake seems to realize what he just said. He stops dead in the process of toweling off his midriff, staring at Cougar when he turns around.

“We have a _lady_ waiting. For _us_. In her _bedroom_.”

Privately hoping Jake still has enough blood flow to the brain to know not to call Carter a lady to her face, Cougar raises an expectant eyebrow at him.

“ _Holy shit_.”

Stepping to the side, Cougar motions expansively for Jake to lead the way. He can actually see Jake straighten his shoulders before doing just that.

Thing is, Cougar’s playing it cool, but part of him is also still processing the fact that Carter instigated this. Propositioned two men, at the same time. 

He knew there was a reason he likes her.

When they get to Carter’s room, she’s standing by the window, glass still in hand, though she’s gotten rid of her shades. She turns at their entrance and Cougar has to admit she’s quite a vision, cast in the warm light of the afternoon sun.

“Finally. Thought you boys might’ve gotten lost.”

“Cougar likes to take his time,” Jake replies, the twisting of his hands in the towel belying his casual attitude.

Carter’s eyes cut to Cougar.

“Is that a promise?”

Cougar pushes the door closed, the snap of the latch drawing Jake’s eyes as well, and crosses his heart with a finger. Drawn by the movement, Carter’s eyes drop to his chest.

“In that case,” she looks up again and holds out her glass, “be a dear and hold this for me?”

Not seeing a reason to resist the ploy to get him closer, Cougar moves towards her and takes the whiskey. He also relieves Jake of the towel for good measure, throwing it over a nearby chair.

“Perfect,” Carter says, turning to Jake. “Now I have both hands free.”

Jake swallows.

“Yeah? What are you planning to do with your new liberty?”

Stepping right up to him, Carter runs a delicate finger up Jake’s sternum and then his throat until she can take his chin into a loose hold.

“Take a few liberties.”

Then she kisses him, good and deep in her usual no-holds-barred manner, and it’s every bit as hot as Cougar imagined it. Jake’s hands come up to settle on her waist, and Cougar _knows_ those hands, knows how it feels to be held by them, knows what they can do. To see them now, spread on the dark blue fabric of Carter’s swimsuit, does things to him he wouldn’t have anticipated.

He watches as Carter slides her hands into Jake’s hair, watches Jake shudder when she closes them into fists, dragging her fingernails along his scalp. Has to suppress a shiver of his own at the breathless little moan that escapes Jake when Carter’s tongue slips past his lips.

Jake presses closer, running his hands along her sides and up to her back, and it’s Carter’s turn to shiver, possibly from Jake’s reaching her bare skin, probably from being up close and personal with all that toned muscle – particularly since certain parts are likely harder than usual at the moment. And it’s like that spurs Jake on. So far, he’s been tentative, a little bowled over by the turn of events; now, he angles his head to deepen the kiss and pushes a thigh in between Carter’s legs. Breath hitching, she tightens her grip on his hair, and even if she wasn’t as sharp as she is, there would have been no mistaking the gasp that pulls from his throat.

Sure enough: Kiss broken, Carter pulls back to regard Jake with a speculative look, dropping one hand to splay on his chest. Oh yeah, they’re going to do Jake good.

Remembering the whiskey in his hand, Cougar takes a sip. Then he gets an idea.

Stepping close, he takes another mouthful, feeling Carter’s eyes on him again. Then, without swallowing, he smooths his free hand along Jake’s shoulder until it’s wrapped around the back of his neck, like he had in the pool, fingers brushing Carter's wrist. When Jake turns to him, looking a little dazed and absolutely delectable, Cougar moves in for a kiss, wet and filthy, and feeds him the whiskey. Over Jake’s quiet moan Cougar swears he hears Carter’s breath hitch again.

Breaking away, Cougar shoots Jake a look from underneath his lashes, because sometimes he just can’t resist.

Jake licks his lips.

“You happen to have some of that for me?”

At Carter’s question, Cougar turns his head towards her.

“Certainly,” he replies. Without breaking eye contact, he tilts his head back to drain the rest of the whiskey. Pulling Jake in by his nape, he passes this along to him, too. As soon as they break apart, Jake turns to Carter and she meets him halfway, accepting the whiskey-soaked kiss that continues on long after any trace of alcohol must have disappeared.

Setting the empty glass aside, Cougar moves around to Jake’s back, sliding both hands to his waist and thumbing the skin there. The flush of Jake’s neck is too tempting not to taste it. Mouthing at the heated skin means there’s no way to miss Carter tracing Jake’s lower lip with her tongue, and Cougar knows what that tastes like, what it feels like. To see someone else do it drives him unaccountably crazy, and he can’t help pushing forward, relishing Jake’s quiet gasp at the press of Cougar’s hard length against his ass.

He can see that Carter loves Jake’s responsiveness, and that she can tell Cougar loves it, too. They smirk at each other.

Then, Carter pushes Jake against Cougar with the hand on his chest, using the other still in his hair to tilt his head for Cougar to bite at the proffered skin. He does, shamelessly working all the spots he knows are the most sensitive.

“You’re ganging up on me,” Jake complains with little breath and less earnestness as Carter thumbs a leftover drop of water trailing down his chest. “I should’ve known you’d gang up on me.”

“Mh. Poor you,” Carter replies, tracing her thumb up to caress the glistening skin of his jugular notch. Cougar lets one of his own hands drift around Jake’s front, down his stomach and into his swim trunks, Carter’s eyes following its progress. When he wraps it around Jake’s cock, Jake’s hand jumps to clamp down on Cougar’s forearm.

He seems undecided if he wants to stop Cougar or encourage him. His head is still tilted to the side, eyes closed, his breath coming through parted lips. When Cougar gives him an experimental stroke, his hips jerk into Cougar's hold. So Cougar keeps going, his strokes firmer, pulling rough little sounds from the man in his arms.

Carter takes a step back, looking captivated by the display in front of her. With Jake squirming against him, Cougar can't help but grind his own greedy length against his ass, causing Jake to tip his head back onto Cougar's shoulder with a groan. Wet bathing clothes are decidedly unfavourable for this kind of activity, yet something is keeping Cougar from getting rid of them; for all that they’re doing fairly little to preserve anyone's modesty, the thin layer of propriety that remains somehow makes the unmistakable movement of his hand under the indecently clinging fabric all the more improper. 

Carter doesn’t share his reluctance.

"Not that this isn't enjoyable,” she says mildly, like her attention wasn't just entirely rapt by the two of them, "but shall we move this along?"

She starts peeling off her swimsuit, more take-charge than coquetry, not that he's complaining.

“You might want to see this,” he murmurs into Jake’s ear, not taking his eyes off Carter.

Jake’s head tips forward.

“You are absolutely correct. I very much want to.”

Carter, in the process of stepping out of her bathing suit, doesn’t give them much time to ogle.

“Well?” she gestures at them, making it very clear that she’s prompting them to follow suit rather than offer comment.

In order to forestall Jake doing precisely the latter, Cougar pushes down his trunks, catching his restlessly twitching hands in his own.

Carter very obviously ogles him.

“You see something you’re interested in?” Jake asks conversationally. If Cougar knows him at all, he’s pointedly keeping eye contact while Carter steps toward them. Cougar himself exercises no such restraint.

Carter doesn’t stop until she’s right in front of them, her hand replacing Cougar’s on Jake’s cock. Jake’s grip on Cougar’s hands tightens.

“As a matter of fact, I do,” she leans forward to breathe against Jake’s lips. Turning her head, she addresses Cougar. “Are you up for taking care of things at your end?”

Cougar pretends to think about it.

“Oh please,” Jake scoffs. “Like you could resist this end.” He pushes his ass into Cougar.

It _is_ hard to resist. Good thing he doesn’t need to.

“Deal,” he tells Carter, pushing his hips forward in retaliation. She smiles pleasantly.

“Wonderful.”

She turns and makes her way to the bed. When Jake doesn’t make a move to follow, Cougar gives him a gentle shove before going over himself, stripping his own swimming trunks along the way.

They settle on the bed, Carter leaning against the headboard with her sprawled legs cocked, ready to call the shots. Jake gets arranged on his elbows and knees before her, the well-muscled lines of his back and the arch of his spine beautifully on display. Cougar, positioned behind him, can’t resist stroking a hand across his lower back, still glistening faintly from his stint in the pool.

“Better get started on your end of the deal, Sergeant,” Carter says as Jake shivers slightly. Jake, perhaps realizing that he is about to be expertly taken apart by Cougar in front of one Agent Carter, drops his head down between his shoulders – though that might also have something to do with hand Cougar is now running down his ass and along the back of his thigh. His composure is dependably the first thing to go when the teasing starts.

Carter isn’t having it.

Sliding a hand into Jake’s hair, she tilts his head up.

“You’re allowed to look, you know.”

With that, she brings her other hand down between her legs.

All right, then.

Jake’s kind of frozen between them, and Cougar suspects he’s doing his deer-in-headlights impression at Carter. Fortunately, he knows a sure-fire way to get Jake going.

Arranging himself behind Jake, he uses his hands to spread the delectable ass in front of him and applies his tongue without delay. Smirking at the startled yelp and prepared for the bodily jerk, Cougar takes a sure hold of Jake’s hips and sets to work.

Cougar knows he’s playing dirty, he knows doing this to Jake strips away Jake’s self-control like little else can. And judging by the aborted whimpers he can’t quite suppress it’s once again working like a charm. It seems, however, that having an audience – maybe this particular audience – is preventing him from letting go entirely.

“Don’t hold back on my account,” Carter says. “Let us hear you.”

The last part is said in a tone of encouragement that’s decidedly skirting an order. She’s good.

A soft _fuck_ bursts out of Jake, as if he’s been waiting for that permission.

“Fair warning,” he continues, voice louder but still unsteady thanks to the steady ministrations of Cougar’s tongue, “you may come to regret your words.”

Cougar debates biting him on the ass in admonition.

“I’m sure I can handle whatever you have to offer.”

Jake, naturally, has to rise to the challenge.

“God, Cougs, you would not believe the – _ah_ – the view up here.”

Cougar really does bite him this time.

“What? It was a compliment!”

“It’s appreciated, I’m sure,” Carter replies wryly, but when Cougar straightens up to look at her there’s a high flush on her cheeks. The two fingers she has working almost casually into herself could also have something to do with it. Quite the view indeed.

Jake’s got his head down again, one hand bunched tight in the sheet, the other he’s at some point wrapped around Carter’s ankle. When he whines at the loss of the tongue in his ass Cougar presses in a finger instead.

“Fuck! Oh – fuck. Pardon my – _ah_ – French.”

Lifting an eyebrow, Carter asks him, “Does that feel good? Hm?”

She runs her hand through Jake’s hair.

“Do you enjoy getting fucked by Sergeant Alvarez?”

A whimper is the only answer.

Raising an answering eyebrow back at her, Cougar toys a second finger along Jake’s rim.

Evidently unsatisfied with Jake’s answer, Carter uses her grip on his hair to tug his head back up.

“Well?”

Definitely an order.

Jake responds beautifully.

“Yes, ma’am, very much so. You have no idea.”

Cougar feels his own desire burn hotter at the naked need in Jake’s voice.

“Good,” Carter murmurs, keenly noting Jake’s hand twitch in the bedding. She cards her fingers through his hair again. “That’s very good. Do you think I might be granted an idea?” she asks, raising her eyes to Cougar’s again.

Cougar can actually feel Jake tighten around his finger.

“Mm. If you ask real – _God_ – real nice, I’m sure Cougar would be happy to oblige.” He has to clear his throat before he can go on. “He’s a gentleman like that.”

The eyebrow comes up again.

“Well, that’s a relief. Decorum is in such lamentably short supply these days.”

With that, she lifts the hand she’s been using on herself to Jake’s lips, smearing wet fingertips against them until Jake opens his mouth to take them in with a barely-there moan. When Cougar picks up the movement of his own finger the moan grows louder. Carter starts mirroring the thrusting of Cougar’s fingers into Jake, and Jake starts shifting restlessly where he’s strung out between them, swaying back to chase the pressure always just skirting his sweet spot.

Cougar glances at Carter, an electric current connecting the three of them through the sole points of contact of their hands on Jake, inside of him, filling him from both ends.

Jake’s next moan breaks in the middle and Cougar runs a gentling hand along his hip.

“He takes it so well, doesn’t he?” Carter asks, her hand dragging through Jake’s hair, her eyes on her fingers that have gone back to playing along his lips.

“He does.”

Cougar’s quiet answer draws another whimper from Jake.

“May I?”

Looking up, Cougar sees her question's directed at him.

“Be my guest,” he replies, withdrawing his fingers from Jake as she gets off the bed. Jake makes a wounded noise at being thus abandoned, and Cougar bends over him to mouth at the rosy skin of his back, tasting chlorine and hot sun.

“¿Estás bien?”

“I’m dead. I’ve died without my notice and, against all expectations, I’ve gone to heaven.”

“Not quite yet,” Carter promises, returning to the bed from her sortie to the nightstand and the sideboard for some slick and rubbers, and a bottle of the whiskey, respectively. The latter she passes to Cougar, who moves back a little to give her some space. He takes a swig, watching as she kneels behind Jake and slicks up her fingers. He tells himself it’s the alcohol making his insides burn, and not the anticipation.

Jake has crossed his forearms on the bed, resting his forehead on them so that his voice is muffled.

“Not to put too fine a point on it, but it’s generally considered impolite to keep people waiting.”

Carter drags the nails of one hand across the small of his back before gripping his hip.

“No need to get impatient.”

“Trust me, there is a very pressing – _fuck_!”

His response is cut short by Carter pushing two fingers into him, carefully but inexorably. Cougar’s own neglected arousal reports back with a vengeance at seeing Jake writhe on someone else’s – very capable – fingers. And capable Carter certainly is, expertly stretching Jake while studiously ignoring his prostate. No chance is she a novice. Jake’s head comes up and he starts moving in earnest, trying to get Carter’s fingers where he wants them most, punctuating his efforts with desperate little noises that go straight to Cougar’s cock.

“Look at you,” Carter says appreciatively, thumb stroking over Jake’s skin, “so insatiate. Are you going to take Sergeant Alvarez as eagerly, too?”

Jake’s sounds turn affirmative, pleading, and Carter begins to ease a third finger into him.

As incredible as it is to witness Carter calmly take Jake apart, there is an undeniable urge inside Cougar to see her come undone, too, to make her lose her composure and give herself over to abandon. There is also a part of him that wants to see if she can keep her cool when someone is taking _her_ apart.

So he sets the whiskey down on the floor and moves up behind her, slightly to the side so there’s no chance of startling her. He touches her lightly on the waist, speaking close to her ear but loud enough that it will reach Jake's, too.

“May I?”

Without pausing the movement of her fingers, she turns her head toward him, shooting him a look out of the corner of her eye.

“Be my guest.”

Spreading his hand more fully over her side, he lets the other trail around to her front, along her stomach and down into her curls. Her breath hitches subtly when he slides two fingers into her.

“What are you two up to back there?”

Jake twists around to look at them past his shoulder and releases the most fervent whimper yet when he sees the answer to his question.

Holding eye contact with him, Cougar trails his lips across the bare skin of Carter’s shoulder. She tilts her head slightly, giving him easier access to her neck as well.

“Oh,” Jake says, voice suddenly a lot hoarser. “That’s what you’re up to.”

With his unoccupied hand, Cougar reaches up to cup Carter’s jaw. She turns her head and meets him in a kiss that’s mostly for Jake’s benefit, because the angle is really not the most comfortable. She’s still demanding, though, her tongue sliding hot against his, stoking the heat in his veins.

“Oh God,” Jake says weakly.

They break the kiss in time to see him drop his head back down.

“You’re actually trying to kill me.”

“Only a little,” Carter replies, and she already sounds a little more breathless. Cougar redoubles his efforts, using his thumb as well, which earns him a low moan. Jake echoes it, and Cougar’s not sure if it’s in response to the sound or Carter’s fingers, unwavering in their attentions.

“Your friend’s fingers are very talented indeed,” she informs Jake, her hips shifting incrementally as she chases her release.

There is another whimper from Jake.

Carter’s grip on Jake’s hip tightens as Cougar runs his hand over the soft skin of her stomach, along her ribs, to her breasts. She’s growing wetter by the second, little tremors racing through her body and translating to the occasional glancing blow to Jake’s prostate, if his intermittent full-body jerks are anything to go by.

Orchestrating, in this way, both of their pleasure is an undeniable rush.

Carter’s crisis is not long in coming. Her body moves increasingly unrestrainedly, and when Cougar gives her the heel of his hand to grind against she shudders to her climax. With one steadying arm wrapped loosely around her middle, Cougar watches her head tip back, eyes closed, as he continues to wring low moans from her with every stroke of his fingers.

When her trembling goes from please-more to too-much, he withdraws them, letting his hand rest on her thigh. She lets her head drop back fully onto his shoulder.

“I want the record to state that I feel cheated I didn’t get to see any of what sounded like one hell of a ride,” Jake pipes up, voice shot.

“Don’t worry,” Carter answers, lifting her head up, “you owe me one of those, too.”

“No pressure,” comes Jake’s reply after a brief pause, breaking a little as Carter withdraws her fingers.

“I’m sure you’ll do fine. You’ve been so good already.”

There’s no reply this time.

Cougar moves up to take Carter’s earlier place against the headboard. He threads the fingers of one hand into Jake’s hair in order to check in on him, and Jake raises his head to look at him.

His pupils are blown, hair drying in wild spikes from so many hands raking through it, and he’s nearly quivering with strung-out need. When Cougar moves his hand down to cup Jake’s cheek, he turns his face into the grounding touch.

Then, when Carter holds out the slick and a rubber, he snatches up the former, disregards the latter, and sits up on his knees.

“I’ll take care of this,” he informs them, shuffling forward so he can reach Cougar’s neglected cock with his slicked-up fingers. Cougar can’t help the groan that leaves him at the touch, and then Jake is surging forward to kiss him, wild and burning. Cougar brings both hands up to the sides of his neck as they lose themselves in each other, Jake swallowing the noises he elicits with his unerring strokes.

“Gentlemen.”

Carter’s voice calls them back to their surroundings and they break apart.

“Yeah. Ready when you are,” Jake pants. “Just making sure the job’s thoroughly done.”

He straightens up and pats Cougar on the chest with his clean hand.

“All right, sit tight.”

He turns around without waiting for Cougar’s eye-roll, straddling his hips. Cougar holds onto Jake’s hips as he reaches around to hold Cougar’s cock steady.

Neither of them can entirely suppress their groan as Jake starts to lower himself down. He's visibly torn between putting on a show for Carter and the need to have Cougar inside him as soon as possible. Carter seems appreciative in any case, kneeling before them, rubber forgotten in her hands as she gazes at Jake, spell-bound. Cougar hopes Jake is seeing how she's looking at him, with admiration, like she wants to eat him alive.

It fans the possessive flame inside Cougar, getting to show Jake off like this, and he thrills at the slow torture Jake is subjecting them to. He thinks Jake only exaggerates his moans a little as he transitions almost seamlessly from taking Cougar in to moving atop him. Cougar doesn't think he'll ever be over the way Jake can't seem to hold still whenever he has someone inside of him. As if he’s taken hold of a live wire he moves restlessly, chasing down his pleasure, encasing Cougar hot and tight as sin.

“Don’t you two make quite the picture,” Carter says, voice husky with appreciation. “I’m almost tempted to sit back and enjoy the show,” she continues even as she prepares the rubber.

“Oh, I’m sure you’re _tempted_ , all right.”

The waver in Jake’s voice as he rolls his hips somewhat tempers his retort.

“Did you _not_ want me to give in to this particular temptation?” Carter asks, moving closer all the while.

“No! Absolutely. I mean – have at it,” is Jake’s eloquent response.

“Then keep still.”

“If that’s all,” Jake replies and complies, bracing one hand against Cougar’s stomach behind him while the other grips Cougar’s thigh. When Carter starts rolling the condom over him, that grip tightens then releases fitfully. When Jake’s nails start scratching across his skin, Cougar shifts his hips and is rewarded with a bitten-off curse.

“Keep still,” Carter admonishes before proceeding to slick him up.

Jake makes a strangled noise but otherwise remains impressively immobile.

Lips twitching in a smirk, Carter leans forward.

“Good boy,” she breathes into his ear, licking her lips at Cougar.

He obliges, even though the tremor running through Jake doesn’t leave him unaffected, and meets her in a kiss that’s all tongue. Jake whimpers something that might have been another curse. He sustains his motionlessness, however, until Cougar brings up one hand to encircle Carter’s throat.

“Oh, come on,” he protests weakly, slumping against Cougar.

Biting Cougar’s bottom lip in retaliation, Carter pulls back.

“Is someone getting impatient?”

Jake drops his eyes from where he’d raised them theatrically to the heavens.

“Who, me?”

“Move your legs out front,” she instructs.

Jake does, and his lifting up to rearrange his legs reminds Cougar’s cock that its demands have yet to be met. Sinking down deeper than before, Jake lets out a hoarse moan as Cougar buries his own groan in Jake’s shoulder. With Jake leaning back against Cougar, his legs bent over Cougar’s, feet planted on the outside, Carter now effectively holds the reins. She straddles them on her knees, hands running up Jake’s chest to settle on his shoulders.

“Ready for that ride?”

There’s enough sincerity in her quip to make it clear she’s ensuring they’re on board with the arrangements.

“Climb on,” Jake answers.

“And they say romance is dead,” she replies, her eyes going to Cougar with the same question.

“Have at it.”

Instead of deigning him with a response, she complies.

Jake groans again as she steadily sinks down onto him, her mouth dropping open in silent pleasure. Cougar can relate; he’s been there.

Jake’s hands are on Carter’s waist, where Cougar can see them kneading restlessly. He wraps his arms more fully around Jake’s torso, feels him trembling faintly. Carter, merciful or unable to resist any longer, doesn’t make them wait.

She starts riding Jake, her pace measured, yet every one of her thrusts still drives him onto Cougar to the hilt, eliciting the sinful, hoarse moans Jake always makes when he’s getting it good. She slides her arms around Jake’s shoulders, bending down to rest her forehead against his, panting against his mouth.

“You’re being so good for us, taking us both. Let us hear you.”

Cougar, always in favour of Jake making more noise, nips at his earlobe in agreement.

Jake curses breathlessly.

“I’m seriously concerned I might not survive this. What a – _fuck_ – what a way to go, though.”

Cougar is beginning to have doubts about his own ability to last. The feeling of Jake in his arms, on him, _around_ him is just too fucking good. Closing his eyes, he breaks off nuzzling behind Jake’s ear in favor of resting his brow against one of Carter’s forearms draped across Jake’s nape.

From there, he hears the two of them kissing, and the stifled moans are somehow even more effective in stoking the fire raging in his veins. Then Carter lets out a moan that is very much not stifled, and Cougar lifts his head to see Jake has attached his mouth to one of her nipples, tonguing and sucking at it. Carter buries one hand in Jake’s hair, keeping him there, while her thrusts pick up momentum.

Where before, points of contact between them had been limited, it’s now all skin moving against slick skin, heat building between the three of them. Jake’s hands are roving up and down Carter’s sides, along her thighs and around to her back, like he can’t decide which part of her he wants to touch most. Her stomach keeps brushing against the arms Cougar has still slung around Jake’s, keeping him pressed against Cougar’s front. Cougar is slowly being driven insane by the growing need to fuck into Jake’s tight heat.

Luckily, it doesn’t look like he’ll have to hold out for much longer.

Carter is riding Jake with increasing abandon, thighs quivering with the effort, cheeks flushed and strands of her hair sticking to her face and neck. Threading her other hand into Jake’s hair as well, she tugs him away from her breast and into a brief, sloppy kiss that quickly devolves into breathy panting.

“Fuck. Oh, God – oh, yes –”

Cougar has to admit, seeing her this unrestrained, given over to unbridled, base pleasure – he likes it a hell of a lot.

Jake given over to unbridled, base pleasure is even better. Cougar knows the moment Jake’s self-restraint gives way; there usually comes a point where Jake’s need to _move_ , to take his pleasure, becomes too great to contain unless he is restrained. Since Cougar is in no position to hold him down at the moment, Jake is free to wrap his arms around Carter’s back and begin driving his hips up into her with all the leverage he can muster, causing her cursing to pick up in both volume and verbosity. She tosses her head back, meeting Jake’s every thrust.

Cougar can’t hold back a curse of his own at the effect Jake’s movement has on his cock. He’s fast approaching the edge.

With one hand he reaches for the place where Carter and Jake are joined, teasing her clit with his thumb. Carter bucks, swears creatively, and comes. Her hips continue to rock into Jake, just as Jake and Cougar keep up their attentions – until she begs off.

"Enough. Please, enough."

They desist at her breathless entreaty, Cougar wrapping his arm back around Jake because he has to hold on _somehow_ , Jake leaning his forehead against Carter's clavicle, presumably for similar reasons. Carter relinquishes her grip on Jake's hair, carding her fingers through gently instead.

"I'll let you boys get on with it, shall I?"

Jake’s strangled hum encompasses Cougar’s feelings on the matter quite concisely.

Disentangling herself from Jake, Carter dismounts, disposing of the rubber, and collapses next to Cougar against the headboard.

Jake’s already getting his legs back under him.

“Cougs –” 

“Lo sé,” Cougar breaks in, urging him up.

In a testament to how well they are attuned to each other they get themselves repositioned in record time, any hands on each other more out of the need to touch than to guide. Jake’s back on all fours; Cougar’s behind him, and he wastes no time burying himself in him again in a long thrust.

“Fuck! Cougs – come on. Come on, _please_.”

Cougar soothes a hand along his spine, and gives him what he needs, what _they_ need, losing himself in the quick, hard strokes with which he drives into Jake, drives them towards the brink.

“You need this so desperately,” Carter observes, voice low like the smoky backroom of a speakeasy. She’s watching Jake intently. “Taking the sergeant so beautifully.”

Jake’s head drops down between his shoulders on a whine.

They’ve never done the whole rank thing in bed, but now Cougar’s wondering if Carter’s onto something. Remembering the clink of dog tags they purposefully left on whenever they didn’t have to fear being overheard, he thinks she might be.

“Oh, you were made to be taken, weren’t you?” she continues, and Cougar can feel the ripples of her words course through Jake’s body as he deepens his thrusts. “Made to be wrecked. Ruined. Isn’t that right? Captain?”

With a hoarse cry, Jake collapses onto his elbows, one hand scrambling frantically to brace himself against the headboard, pushing back as climax overtakes him. Cougar keeps fucking him, raking his nails down Jake’s sides, and gives himself over to his own pleasure. Seeing, hearing, feeling, _causing_ Jake’s orgasm never fails to pull Cougar under as well, and he spills deep inside of him, clinging to him as the world flies apart.

Coming down, Jake’s still trembling, from exertion now, and as soon as Cougar pulls out he tips forward onto his front.

"Sweet mother of the little baby Jesus."

His exhale is muffled by his arm.

Cougar's trying to decide if he's attentive enough to find something to take care of the mess with when Carter gets up and heads for the towel they'd discarded earlier. She throws it to him and comes back to the bed, detouring to retrieve the whiskey, while he gives Jake and himself a rudimentary cleaning.

That done, he maneuvers his loose-limbed, heavy-lidded self to sit against the headboard, mirroring Carter’s position on Jake’s other side. They sit in comfortable silence, revelling in the tranquil contentment of the moment - not something Cougar ventures Carter does a lot of, either. She passes him the whiskey and he takes a sip, handing it back to her.

Jake's drifting drowsily between them, and it makes Cougar's chest ache to see him so at ease. There's a strand of hair sticking to his forehead, so Cougar reaches out to brush it aside. Then he threads his hand through the sun-kissed chaos.

Jake, predictably, rumbles contentedly.

Realizing Carter is watching him, Cougar schools his face into something hopefully a little less sappy before meeting her gaze.

She’s watching him with a private little smile playing around her lips, which makes him feel laid bare in a way everything they’d done previously hadn’t. Mercifully, she directs her warm, knowing gaze down at Jake, allowing Cougar a reprieve.

“I’d say that was a rousing success,” she says, mouth now twitching in a smirk.

“Mh,” Cougar hums, “very rousing.”

It’s his turn to scrutinize her, wondering just how much premeditation had gone into her proposition. She knows what she wants and is usually not afraid to take it, but she doesn't strike him as someone who takes a calculated approach to these matters. 

Carter glances at him, and he must be successful in displaying his musings for her demeanour becomes distinctly more shifty. She drops his gaze and takes a hasty swig of whiskey before studying its label with more intensity than even Stark's high-end stuff merits. 

Even though it's undeniably fun to watch her flounder in the wake of her successful boldness, Cougar grants her the same out she had given him. He holds his hand out for the bottle, taking a swig himself when Carter passes it to him. 

When he makes to hand it back, however, he doesn't release his grip once her hand has closed around the bottle.

She meets his gaze and he holds it.

"One of your better ideas," he says eventually, letting go of the whiskey.

“It must rank very high indeed, then. I’m flattered,” she shoots back.

They keep holding eye contact, long enough for the mood to change toward something more serious again, when Jake speaks up from between them.

"I also think it was a fantastic idea. Top-notch. Now, since we're all in agreement, would you mind putting your hand back where it was?"

He prods Cougar in the thigh with a finger.

Since Cougar’s feeling rather agreeable, he obliges and goes back to carding his fingers through Jake’s hair.

"You're the best,” Jake mumbles, leaving his hand wrapped around Cougar’s thigh. “I ever tell you that?”

Maybe coming out to LA wasn’t altogether a bad idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Translation: 
> 
> ¿Estás bien? ≈ You doing ok?


End file.
